lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Mahukami (god)
Mahukami is a god that was created by the Creator of Existence eons ago for an unknown reason. He was one of the first beings to utilize mana and magic ever in the history of existence and created the planet known as Nova Terra, all of the people on it, and even the powerful summon beast that they use on the planet. Currently, he is sleeping within a magical crystal for an unknown amount of time. But is believed to be for eons. Background Mahukami was created by the first being to ever existe and the one who created literally everything, the almighty Creator of Existence, who is also known as the Creator of the Universe and many other names. He was created alongside numerous other lesser gods and supernatural beings, one of his main duties was to watch over creation and keep peace, harmony, and balance alongside his fellow gods. But as time went on Mahukami became bored and wanted to be more like the god who had created him. So he decided to create his own planet known as "Nova Terra" which means "New Earth" after already inspecting the planet known as Earth and seeing how beautiful it's inhabitants looked. So he basically named his own planet in it's owner and decided to model his own people after them. However, he made all of his people much stronger than Earthlings and granted them the ability to utilize Ki, mana, and magic with ease. However, when a god creates it's own planet and people there is a certain consequence. Once that god brings it's creations into existence, the god is not allowed to tamper with them by any means. So Mahukami allowed his people to grow and thrive on their own and live in peace and harmony alongside the powerful beast that he had also created. But as years went on, Nova Terra's people began to become corrupted and waged many wars against each other and almost destroyed each other and all life on the planet. So Mahukami, loving his creations very much, decided to step in and break the rules of a god by ending all of the wars himself and bringing about peace and order. In order to make sure nothing like this ever happened again Mahukami chose a young man who he sought fit to rule over everyone in order to keep balance, power, and maintain order. So he electred the first king and ruler of Nova Terra and told him to raise his children well as all of his descendants would be destined to become it's next rulers as well and that his eldest children automatically take over his position after he dies or passes the title on to them. Eventually, one of the young man's descendants ending up being Lux Crystallum. Afterwards, due to breaking the rules that were established by the Creator of Existence himself. Mahukami was punished and forced to never interact nor see his creations ever again and was forced to seal himself away for the rest of existence. So Mahukami created a gargantuan magical crystal barrier around himself and sealed himself within it putting himself to sleep for next couple billion of years without a single word. Personality Mahukami usually appears to be a very emotionless, calm, relaxed, and stoic individual. However, when someone threatens to hurt his creations and considers themselves a god when he does not see them as one he becomes very aggrivated very easily. Despite his usual emotionless demeanour, Mahukami actually cares about his creations very much and considers them his children and an extension of himself. As he knew that by saving them from themselves during their endless wars that he would be forced to be sealed away for an unknown amount of time. Weapons *Mahukami's Double-Edged Scythe - A god-like weapon wielded by Mahukami that has the ability to destroy anything it touches instantlly and destroy souls allowing the being who was killed to never be revived no matter what. Power Being a god, Mahukami's level of power is basically nigh-infinite and he can do almost anything that he wants to do. He cannot be killed by any means, only his fellow gods and the Creator of Existence themselves can kill Mahukami and erase him from existence. Other than that nothing can destroy him or get rid of him forever. Another thing to note is that ever since Mahukami was sealed away in his crystal for a very long period of time he lost most of his nigh-infinite power and now has a limited power. The only way to possible regain his original power is by sleeping within the "eternal" crystal for a large period of time until he regains his original level of power. Story The only actual appearance that Mahukami has made in Role-Play is during the last part of the last arc of The Lux Crystallum Saga. During this arc, Mahukami had awoken from his crystal sleep due to the epic battle that had happen between The Lookout Crew and the evil god (Who was also made by the Creator of Existence) known as Kochaku. This massive battle that forever wapred the Unvierse and reality itself had broken and destroyed all of the rules, laws, and regulations of existence and had allowed Mahukami to escape from his crystal slumber. Shortly after he awoke, Mahukami sensed that most of the people on his planet Nova Terra had died and been killed off. Desperately searching for answers, he went to Nova Terra and spoke to it's most recent king. Who was of course, at the time, King Lux Crystallum. Lux Crystallum had told Mahukami everything that had happened but he severely lied to him. He told him that the Lookout Crew was evil and destroyed most of his race for no reason, and was planning only killing many more innocent species in the Universe and needed to be stopped at all cost. Under normal circumstances, Mahukami would have been able to see if Lux was lying or not just by reading his mind. But since Mahukami lost most of his original power, he was unable to do that. So the only thing he could do was merge with Lux for the next 10 years inside of a crystal pillar until the merge was complete and Lux had been imbued with the power of a god and granted enough power to destroy the "evil" Lookout Crew. After 10 years passed, Lux had awoken from his crystal sleep with his new god-like powers and quickly began his quest for Universal control. Lux started using Mahukami's power to kill all of the Kais, King Yemma, rip open the Anti-Zone, unleash the demons from the Demon Realm, and shatter the barriers between the Otherworld and Living World to unleash complete chaos upon the Universe. Shortly after this happened, Mahukami, being merged with Lux and living on inside of him had realized that Lux was actually evil and needed to be stopped at all cost. But Mahukami didn't have any power left to do anything. So it wasn't until Lux launched his strongest attack known as Dark Excalibur at the Lookout Crew's combined ultimate attack that Mahukami was able to use the very last fraction of his power to reform outside of Lux as a small crystal that flew into between the collision of both attacks in order to absorb their energy and fully regain his original form. He also did this to stop them from destroying the entire Universe. In the end, Mahukami learned of the truth and apologized to the Lookout Crew for giving Lux all of this power and took the power that he had given Lux back. Next, Mahukami sealed Lux away in a crystal-like pillar as well for all of eternity since Lux considered himself a "God". So, Mahukami, knowing that true Gods are immortal and eternal. Decided to give Lux a punishment fitting a God, which would be being forced to be sealed up away inside of a magical crystal doing absolutely nothing for eons. This crystal had also forced Lux to relive a horrible nightmare about being unable to ever defeat the Lookout Crew and having them kill him over and over again constantly for the rest of existence. Finally, Mahukami used the last of his powers to fix most of the damage done to the Universe, except for a few other "minor" things. He also made Lux's younger twin sister, Stella, the next queen and ruler of the planet Nova Terra. He then bid his farewells to everyone and decided to live out the rest of his punishment by returning back to his crystal slumber for eons or possibly eternity. Theme Songs I will list all of Mahukami's theme songs here. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:True Gods Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles